


Burning love

by october_lady



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: Regina was kept busy in the office while Emma and Henry visited a market in the Enchanted forest. They brought back a little souvenir; one that Regina doesn’t quite like.Storytelling con fanfic winner





	Burning love

It was late in the afternoon when Regina finally got home, despite it being Saturday. She had to go to the office because of some magical emergency, promising Emma she would call her if she needed her. She smiled as she remembered the morning. Emma didn’t look like she heard anything from what Regina told her, her face buried in the pillow. She left her and Henry a note, telling them to just enjoy the day as they had planned it.

  
They were supposed to go to the Enchanted forest that day. It seemed impossible but with all the people crossing realms constantly, they finally figured out how to create a stable portal. It wasn’t easy and it cost them all a lot of energy and magic but they finally found a solution. It came incredibly handy to all the people who couldn’t decide where they wanted to live, their hearts longed for the freedom of the forest and their previous home where they grew up and fell in love but the reasonable and comfortable part of them didn’t want to give up flushing toilets and hot water and granny’s diner.

  
The majority of people were sceptical, afraid that it would open the door for more villains and allow them to just come in and destroy their happiness but soon enough everyone got used to it. Most families went to the Enchanted forest for the weekends, escaping the town life and technology. Some people did their shopping there, loving the village markets with all kinds of food, especially the fresh fruit and vegetable and some specialities.

  
Which is what the Swan Mills family was supposed to do that day. Going to those markets was Henry’s favourite thing to do, everything was new for him and he got excited over every little thing that as much as Regina was unsure of taking him there at first, she couldn’t say no to him. That was the reason why she wanted him and Emma to go anyway, in spite of her being busy.

  
“Henry? Emma?” She called into the hallway. The house seemed to be quiet, which wasn’t necessarily a good thing. “I’m hom-“ A smell hit her nose as she came closer to the living room. “Why does it smell in here like something is burning?” She folded her arms and looked around. The window was open, probably to get rid of the smell.

  
“That’s my burning love for you!” Emma sing-songed from somewhere. “We’re in the garden.”

  
“As much as I would like to believe that, I’m quite sure it’s something else…” The brunette rolled her eyes and walked to the back door.

  
“Hi, mom,” Henry grinned at her when he saw her come outside. He was sat on the grass, a bucket of water next to him.

  
“What is going- Oh my god is that a dragon?” Regina cried out, her eyes opened in horror.

  
“It’s a baby dragon. Isn’t she cute?” Emma grinned as she picked up the little creature from the ground and petted it on its head. “I always wanted a pet. Her name is Icy Princess. Hilarious, right?” Emma laughed and there were happy sparkles in her eyes.

  
“I am going to need an explanation but right now I have to sit down,” Regina breathed out still in shock and slid down into a garden chair. She rubbed her temples in disbelieve.

  
“I told you you would get in trouble,” Henry snickered.

  
“Nah, she’ll come around,” Emma argued and tickled the little dragon.

  
“I most certainly won’t. Haven’t you burned something in the house already?” She frowned when she looked up at the blonde.  
“That was an accident. She was scared. She won’t do it again.”

  
“Emma… you cannot possibly think I’m going to let you keep a dragon in our house, can you?”

  
“She’s going to be in the garden, don’t worry. I thought it through, I’m going to make a huge cage for when we’re not home so that she doesn’t escape. I’m going to train her and all that.” Emma was overly excited, she was glowing, barely looking at her wife as she was preoccupied with the baby creature.

  
“Emma… I don’t think that’s going to work… it’s a dragon… it can spit flames… That can be really dangerous…” Regina tried again.

“Where did you get it anyway?”

  
“At the market.” Henry was watching both of his mothers with anticipation. He thought he knew how this was going to end but suddenly he wasn’t so sure anymore.

  
“And they sold you a dragon just like that? I’m going to have to look into that.” Regina furrowed her eyebrows. “As far as I remember, there has always been a law about selling dragons and other magical creatures.”

  
“Well… there is…” Henry grinned again.  
“So how come you got the dragon anyway? Did you steal it?”

  
“No!” Emma rolled her eyes at her. “Let’s just say… that being the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White AND the Queen’s wife has its perks…” The blonde smiled at the brunette innocently and with the blond hair, she almost looked like an angel.

  
“You are such a child, Emma…” Regina shook her head.

  
“But you love me anyway.”

  
“Right now I’m not sure if I shouldn’t reconsider my actions.”

  
Henry and Emma just grinned and turned their attention back to Icy Princess. She was like a little puppy, well, a puppy with wings and tiny flames coming out of her throat but cute nevertheless. They were both playing with her, petting her and praising her when she did something good. She tried to figure out what her wings were for and fly but fell to the ground with a shriek immediately.

  
Regina watched them with her eyes softening every second. Having a dragon was a big responsibility and it was hard work but seeing both Emma and Henry so happy seemed to at least equal all that.

  
“Mom, come meet her!” Henry called over his shoulder.

  
“Yes, Regina, come here, she’ll love you.” Emma agreed.

  
The brunette considered her options for a moment before she finally got up and walked slowly to the three of them.

  
“Sit on the ground, slowly. Reach out your hand to her but let her come first, don’t touch her.” The blonde advised her calmly.

  
“Alright,” Regina sighed and did as she was told. She stretched out her hand slowly and waited. “Hi, little dragon,” she tried softly, smiling.

  
Icy Princess looked at her suspiciously but didn’t move. She then looked at Emma for advice, leaning her head to one side.

  
“It’s okay, she’s a friend, you don’t have to be afraid,” Emma encouraged her with a smile and put her hand on Regina.

  
The dragon seemed to think about it for a second before she took a careful step towards Regina. She sniffed her hand at first and then she caressed Regina’s hand with her nose.

  
The brunette stopped breathing for a second, afraid of scaring the little creature away. Icy Princess then took a step back again and looked at the brunette, waiting for her next move.

  
Regina opened her palm slowly and a small flame appeared, dancing in front of the dragon’s eyes.

  
Icy Princess watched it in amazement. No one moved, everyone watched the flames and the dragon. After a moment, Regina closed her palm and the flame disappeared.

The dragon opened its mouth and breathed out but only a sparkle came out. She hung down her head and just stood there in sadness.

  
“Hey, it’s okay, you’re going to learn that, don’t worry.” Regina said softly and smiled.

  
The dragon looked up at her and then walked slowly towards her. She hesitated for a moment but then she put her head on Regina’s knees and relaxed. The brunette stared at her in shock for a second but then caressed her head. Her skin was hard but still soft, and quite nice to touch.

  
“Is that a yes?” Emma leaned in and whispered into her ear.

  
“Please?” Henry asked from the other side.“

Maybe,” Regina smirked and continued caressing the baby dragon.


End file.
